1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to racks and more particularly baking racks for cooking fish, poultry, rabbit and the like.
2. Prior Art
In the past, it has been traditional to bake fish, chicken, rabbit and the like by placing pre-cut pieces appropriately prepared with breaded material or the like, upon a tray in an oven. Often, this requires use of a spatula to turn the food periodically for uniform cooking, which often adversely results in the breaded covering being removed and/or the meat being fragmented. It is also known to bake such items over a source of heat upon a rotisserie. In either case, very often excessive temperatures or prolonged exposure to the heat source is required in order that the inside meat be cooked adequately, often causing the exterior meat to be over cooked and some times dry.